


Harry Potter one shots - Drarry mainly

by Drarrytilldeath101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrytilldeath101/pseuds/Drarrytilldeath101
Summary: Since I don't have the patience to write a full fledged fanfic (yet?) Here are some one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

They were forced to live together in the gryffindor dorms during the war (because for once Dumbledore wasn’t a dick to Slytherin) Since there were only four beds, the boys had to sleep two on one bed. 

Ron slept with Neville, but by midnight Neville was on the floor because Ron kicks (and snores).

Seamus and Dean slept together which made all the boys hearts melt(secretly) because they cuddled. It was something which gave them hope in dangerous times. 

Blaise slept with the other Slytherin boy whom he was seeing at that time. 

This left Harry and Draco to sleep together which was quite awkward because who wants to sleep with their enemy? 

The first night they shared the bed, none of them slept. All the others were sleeping softly (loudly, in Ron and Blaise’s case) 

Harry and Draco are unable to sleep. Frustrated, Harry gets up and walks out. Draco follows him. “why are you following me?” Harry asks. 

“If you want to sleep, you can go sleep.” 

“And what about you?” 

“I’ll go to the library or maybe the common room.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t sleep.”

“And why is that? Are you a vampire?” Harry asks, and surprisingly, laughs. 

“no,” Draco smiles faintly, “I get nightmares.”

“oh,” Harry says.

Draco half shrugs, half nods. 

“How long has it been going on?” Harry asks, sitting on the window sill. 

“maybe a month, or two. I don’t know.” Draco shrugs, sitting beside him, unsure. Harry makes space for him. 

They sit quietly for a while. 

“what do you do the whole night?” 

“read books, learn Latin spells, paint,” Draco says, a bit embarrassed because why was he telling all this to Harry Potter?

“You paint?” Harry asks, genuinely surprised. 

“yeah, a bit.”

“will you show me what you have painted?” Harry asks and then internally kicks himself because he’s so stupid. 

“uh, okay….But everything is still in our Slytherin dorms. We will shift our stuff tomorrow.” 

“we have a long night to pass.” Harry says.

“You should go and sleep.” Draco says. 

“Nah, you’re a good company when you’re not annoying.” Harry smirks.

“When did I get annoying, potter?” Draco asks, smiling. 

Harry shrugs. 

“let’s do something.” He says and gets up. 

“what?”

“come with me,” Harry says, and tugs Draco’s sleeve which makes the blonde blush. 

They keep on walking to their dorm like that, Harry lightly pulling Draco by his sleeve. Draco could touch his hand if he wanted to.He wanted to. 

They sit on the bed and Harry rummages in his drawer. He took out the Marauder’s map. 

“Are we going treasure hunting like Peter pan, Potter?”

“how do you know about Peter pan?” Harry asks, surprised. 

“Told you, I stay up reading.”

“nice taste”

“I like reading happy stuff. Distracts me.”

Harry smiles tightly. 

“so, what are we going to do with it?”

“we are going to look at people and make up stories about them. I have been doing it alone, and it gets lonely.” Harry says and sits on the bed. Draco sits beside him. 

They pull up the comforter and sit with their heads close enough for them to whisper. 

“Wow, we can see everyone.” Draco says. 

Harry nods, grinning. 

They spend the next hour making up stories about Snape, Professor Flitwick, Fred and George when Harry yawns. 

“You should sleep. I’m sorry for keeping you up.” 

“it’s alright. I loved it.” Harry says 

Draco smiles. “sleep. Please.”

Harry nods and slides down and falls asleep instantly. Draco lies by his side, staring at the messy haired boy. He removes his glasses and touches his hair ever so softly. 

He sighs sadly and turns around and starts murmuring Latin spells. 

“come on, they aren’t that bad, I’m sure.” Harry said. 

Draco shook his head. 

They were in Draco’s dorm room and were picking stuff up to take to the Gryffindor dorm. 

None of them knew why harry was there. “please?” He said, eyeing the papers Draco had hidden behind his back. 

“I’ll have to take it then,” harry shrugged and pulled Draco by his left hand towards himself. The latter was taller, by just an inch and he looked down at Harry, blushing. 

“now, can I see it?” Harry whispered.

Draco nodded lightly, not knowing what he was actually doing. 

Harry took the paintings and dropped them lightly on the bed and did not budge. They kept standing like that, Draco’s left arm on Harry chest, with Harry’s right hand over it. 

They stared at each other and Harry looked at Draco’s lips and then at his eyes. 

“I’m sorry about your nightmares.” He said.

“Don’t be. Not your fault.”

“but still, it’s not something you deserve.” 

“It’s a punishment for me. I’m alright with it.”

“I’m not.”

“who are you to worry about it?” Draco said softly, as if just about to cry. 

“does it matter?” Harry asked, leaning closer. 

Draco half shrugged, half nodded and leaned in closer.

They were startled by something crashing (Ron was trying to levitate a bookshelf outside) and break apart. 

“I was not finished yet.” Harry said, touching Draco’s hair and forehead, ever so lightly. 

All Draco could do after Harry walked away was disintegrate on the bed.

They met in the corridor and Harry tipped his head towards him. “You’re quite an amazing painter.” 

“It’s nothing.” Draco mumbled

“It is stunning.” Harry said and touched his hand which was lying limply by his side. 

Draco smiled.

After a lazy dinner and a meeting of the DA, Harry made his way back to his dorm room with his friends. He saw that Draco was already sitting on the bed, reading. 

“I see, my services are no longer needed.” Harry said. 

“No! It’s not like that, ” Draco said, and closed the book. “I mean, uh, your choice.”

Harry smiled and sat down. He studied the map alone, frowning once in a while and tapping his wand on his knee. 

Draco looked at him, and all of a sudden from nowhere, he felt the urge to touch his neck. He was sure that it must be warm. 

Harry looked at him and smiles absentmindedly. He returned to his book. 

After an hour, everyone was asleep but them. They both lied down quietly on bed, not speaking. 

Draco breathed softly, in case he disturbed Harry. 

Harry’s hand slowly made his way to Draco’s, and Draco could feel his heartbeat stop. 

“I heard you’re quite good at disillusionment charms.” Harry whispered. 

“Not really good, but yeah, okay.” Draco whispered back. 

“Can I see?” Harry said, turning towards him. 

“right now?” Draco was still looking the ceiling. 

“yes.”

Draco was confused. “okay…” They both got up and sat facing each other. 

Draco took his wand and pointed it to the ceiling and stared at it. After a second, Harry saw a silvery light erupt from his wand and cover the whole bed, like a dome. 

“Done.” Draco said. 

“No one can see us?”

Draco shook his head. 

Harry looked at his face, moonlight was directly shining on it. 

“if we don’t make noise, it’d seem like this bed is empty.”

“well, there would be no noise made tonight.” Harry smirked.

Draco just furrowed his eyebrows and before he could say anything, Harry had leaned forward and kissed him, full on the lips.

Draco could do nothing. Not even return the kiss. 

Harry broke free quickly and smiled widely. “Sorry, I just, wanted to-” but before he could even finish, Draco was onto him. 

Harry lied down and Draco was on top of him, his hands going all over Harry. 

“I wanted to, too. For a long time.” Draco said, once and Harry smiled. 

None of them knew how but Draco was almost in Harry’s lap. They were just touching each other, and all of a sudden Draco put his hand over Harry’s nape. 

“Ow, your hands are cold.” Harry said, or whispered. 

“sorry,” Draco smiled shyly. “I just, wanted to do that.” 

“oh,” Harry said, and then started unbuttoning Draco’s shirt. Draco was scared he would feel his heart thumping loudly.

“sorry not sorry, but I wanted to do this.” Harry said, grinning. 

Draco could feel himself melting. 

That night, as Harry fell asleep on Draco’s oh so perfect chest, Draco ran his hands through his hair a million times. Because if this was a dream, he had to make the most of it.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey it's random and quite trash hope you don't kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eat and drink water

“Did you bring it?” Fred asked excitedly.   
Harry nodded.   
“Alright then, sit down y'all.”   
Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus and Oliver sat down on Harry's dorm room floor.   
“I've never had muggle alcohol before.” Ron said.   
“You've never had any kind of alcohol before.” George teased him.   
“And you're a prefect, you're supposed to go to bed and be good.” Fred said.   
Ron just made angry noises.   
“So, it was tough because he didn't believe my fake id, but he saw money and well,” Harry shrugged putting the three bottles of Krupnik down.   
“Money speaks baby,” Fred said.  
“They're obsessed with American muggle cinema,” Ron said.   
“You're the one who loves Dirty Dancing a lot.” They said.   
“Don't drink much, we have Quidditch practise tomorrow,” Oliver warned but was told to not be a spoil sport.   
“Well, I'm the most responsible person here, so I won't drink much.” He said, making a face which showed displeasure.   
“We'll see,” Dean said. 

“On the count of three - one, two, three,” said Seamus and they downed the vodka in half filled coffee mugs Molly had sent for them last Christmas.   
“So, how's it?” Harry asked, but looking at their faces, he started laughing.   
“Blimey Harry, it tastes like needles, but in a good way,” Fred said, shaking his head.   
“It tastes sharp,” Oliver says. The other three just made weird sounds while George poured more in everyone's mugs.   
“Neville you sure you don't want to drink?” Harry asked but realised the boy was long asleep. 

Fifteen minutes later Oliver Wood was muttering about how “horrendous” the Slytherins were and that they needed to practise more.   
Dean and Seamus started making out and Fred and George were surprisingly still sober. Ron was passed out on the floor after ranting about how Hermione smelt like butterflies and spring and old books. 

Harry looked at all of them and smiled. He took the bottles with a bit of vodka in them and downed it all and stashed them away.   
“I gotta pee,” he murmured and made his way out.   
“Do you want any of us to accompany you?” Fred asked.   
Harry shook his head.   
He walked down the staircase lazily but forgot where the washroom was. He roamed around the hallway, flashing his illuminated wand at portraits which grumpily told him to let them be. 

He heard footsteps coming towards him and he whispered nox and stood there quietly.   
But the very next moment he was blinded by the white light shining on his face.   
“For Merlin's sake Potter what are you doing here?” He heard a familiar voice.   
“Malfoy?” Harry said, “lower the wand.” Draco lowered it enough so that they could see each other.   
“What're you doing here at this late at night?” he repeated his question.   
“I have to pee,” Harry smiled.   
“So go to the bathroom?” He said, irritated.   
“I forgot where it is.”  
“How can you forget -” Draco leaned forward and took a whiff. “are you drunk? Your t-shirt is wet on the front too.”   
“Oops,” harry burped. “Fred and George wanted to try muggle alcohol and I got it for them so yeah,” he said lazily.   
“You can get caught for that.” Draco said sternly.   
“Will you report me, Malfoy?” Harry asked mischievously, leaning forward. He took his tie in his hand and pulled Draco closer. “Why're you wearing your uniform?”   
“I had yet not retired to bed. It's my turn to take rounds today.” He said.   
“Oh, you're a prefect.”   
“Yeah.”  
Harry kept grinning at him. “You're a good looking prefect, Malfoy.”  
Draco looked surprised. “Don't you have to pee?”   
Harry seemed to remember it just now. “oh yes, but where's the washroom?”  
“I'll take you.”   
“You will? Thank you!” He said and held Draco's hand. Draco took his good time before reluctantly holding it back.   
They walked down the hallway and Draco told him to be quick.   
“Okay sir,” Harry said and went inside.   
Draco could hear the flush and then the running of water.   
Harry came out wiping his hands on his pyjamas. He held Draco's hand again but Draco jerked it off.   
“I washed my hands quite alright Malfoy. I'm offended.” Harry said.   
“Why'd you want to hold my hand?” He asked, confused and embarrassed.   
But Harry didn't answer, be simply held Draco's left hand with both of his.   
“I don't want to go back to my dorm.” Harry said glumly.   
“Why?”   
“Dean and Seamus are making out, Ron is drunken whispering about Hermione and Oliver Wood is talking about his girlfriend- Quidditch,” Harry said, and Draco laughed a short laugh. “even Fred and George have girls to talk about. I feel alooooone,” Harry said, stretching the o like a kid.   
“So you want to talk about girls?”  
“No.”  
“Then?”  
“I want to hold your hand. Take me somewhere.”   
“Okay…” Draco said, trying to calm his heart and his voice which was on the edge of shrillness.  
They walked silently, in the faint light coming from the moon and the lamps, holding hands. Draco took him to the Astronomy Tower and made Harry sit down on the huge window.   
“Hey Malfoy have you ever had vodka?”   
“Once. I didn't like it.”  
“I nearly had a full bottle tonight,” Harry said proudly.  
“I can figure that. There's nothing in it to be proud about though.” Draco said.   
“Come, sit here.” Harry says, holding Draco's upper arms with his hands and pulling him towards him.   
They sat quietly for a while before Harry started touching Draco's cheeks.   
“Hey what are you doing?” Draco ashes, gently.   
“Touching you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I want to.”  
“Okay?”   
Harry moved up to his forehead, then traced his nose, jaw and then went up to play with his hair. “You remind me of a kitten,” he says.   
“I'm not a cat,” Draco said.   
“Exactly, you're a kitten. A cute kitten with the softest hair.” Harry laughed.   
Draco smiled.   
“You're so bloody perfect.” Harry said, coming closer to Draco, while touching his nose.   
“Okay?”  
“You're a prefect. You're perfect. Perfect prefect prefect perfect,” Harry said and somehow found it amusing, and started laughing.   
“Quietly now, Potter,” Draco said, “we don't want to get caught.”  
“But we aren't doing anything of that sorts,” Harry said, looking at his lips. Draco looked away. They sat quietly for a while.   
“Malfoy, tell me, do you feel alone?” he asked, quietly.   
Draco looked at him and their hands which were entwined again.   
“Because I do, a lot. And as far as I know, and I know I'm correct, you don't have a girlfriend.” Harry said, tilting his head to one side, as if Draco was a prospect he was making up his mind about.   
“So?” Draco said, unsure of how to respond.   
“So, do you feel lonely?”   
They had never talked, and here he was, this messy haired boy, who made Draco feel sad, because he wasn't his friend, be didn't talk to him - and now he was holding his hand and touching him like he owned him (did he?)(he did) and asking him if he was lonely.   
He didn't like him. He was just drunk.   
And this made Draco angry. Sort of. But only at himself.   
“What will you do if I was lonely?” He said, trying to sound angry, but it came out more like a curious enquiry, like he was interested in knowing what would Potter do. He was.   
“I'd make you less lonely,” Harry said, smiling stupidly. Gorgeously.   
“How?” Draco asked and Harry leaned forward, “like this.”   
That was all Draco heard before his lips were on Harry's and Harry's hands were cupping his cheeks. Draco raised his hand and wrapped them around the drunk boy's neck.   
Harry tasted like vodka, laughter and desperation. Draco tried taking it all in, because what if it never happened again? .  
This thought made him kiss him back even more fervently.   
“You're so wow Malfoy I mean this is” Harry said, out of breath.   
Draco said nothing. He just kissed him again.   
Some time later, they both were somehow sitting facing each other, Harry's hands on Draco's shoulders and Draco touching Harry's face.   
“I'd always wanted to do this.” Harry said.   
“Me too,” Draco replied.   
“You should go,” Draco said, a little later. “you're drunk and you might get caught.”   
“Yeah, but, I don't want to leave you.” Harry said.   
“You're just drunk Harry.” Draco said, reality settling around him.   
Harry wasn't in love with him. It was just him being drunk and fooling around. It was what he wanted since forever, but now that he had had it once, he'd want it again and again. Life seemed tougher now. 

“I think I gotta pee again,” Harry said.   
Draco took him to the washroom, and this time they didn't help hands, because Harry's hands were holding Draco's waist, which was a weird way to walk, but Draco got in front and Harry leaned on him.   
He took him to the Gryffindor common room and told him to be careful.   
“Bye Malfoy.” He said.   
“Bye.”  
“Thank you for not making me feel lonely.”   
“Thank you too.”  
Harry grinned widely and turned around.  
Draco walked away. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Their next class was potions and it was with Gryffindor. Draco was still not over last night, and would most probably never be. He did not want to face Harry, and he was hoping that he would have forgotten about it all.   
But he also didn't want him to forget.   
He sat at the back, alone, because Blaise and Pansy were late to the class. Crabbe and Goyle were told to sit in the front by Snape in the last class and that wasn't helping the case either.   
He looked around and saw that Harry wasn't there either. But at that very moment, Harry walked in followed by Snape.   
“You all have a lot of work to do, so I'd like you all to begin with -” Draco zoned out when he saw Harry sit next to him. He saw Hermione nod at him and he just raised his eyebrows in return. That Weasley boy looked mortified and Draco wanted to ask him whether he thought him and Harry couldn't sit together or something. 

Harry and he couldn't sit together possibly. But they couldn't possibly kiss either, but that had happened too.   
“You called me Harry last night,” Harry whiskered, looking at Draco.   
Draco could feel the blush rising to his cheek, because the mention of last night made it real.   
“No I didn't.”   
“You did.”  
“No.”  
“Yes. And I loved it.” Harry smiled.   
Draco looked at his book so intently that he could have burnt a hole in it.   
“And I stand by everything I said last night.”   
“Well, you didn't say much to be honest,” Draco replied and saw Harry run his hand through his hair. His messy hair which was messed up last night because Draco had run his hands through it so much that he was afraid he was going to get fistfuls of hair in his hand.   
“Hey can we talk after this class?” Harry said.   
“Where?”   
“Third floor washroom?”   
“Do you know the way?” Draco asked. Harry laughed a bit too loud which earned him “5 points from Gryffindor” from Snape. 

Draco tried to not concentrate on the half sleepy boy sitting next to him and waited for the class to get over, as calmly as he could, but it was only him who knew what was happening inside. 

 

~~~~~~

He walked up to the washroom slowly, because he didn't want to seem desperate. Unlike last night, a voice inside his head said. He shook his head.   
He saw Harry standing in front of the mirror, trying to fix his tie, which never seemed to be fixed.   
“Hey,” Harry said looking at him from the mirror.   
“Hey,” he said and leaned on the wall.   
Harry turned around and leaned on the wall across him.   
“I’m sorry for last night,” Harry said.   
Draco started to say something, but Harry raised a finger. “But, I don’t regret it. Also,” he paced forward and stood about five steps away from Draco, “I have a whole monologue ready in my head, so I will first say it all, and then you can go ahead with everything you have to say.”  
Draco nodded slowly. What was actually happening these days?  
“So, I was drunk last night. And I still have a throbbing headache. And what I did last night, well, it wasn’t right, because I didn’t have your consent and stuff, but, I did want to do that.” He paused to look at Draco. “And, then when I went back to my dorm, I saw Dean and Seamus cuddling, and I wanted that too. I literally wanted to come back and look for you and drag you with me.  
“Now you’d like to know, why you? Why Draco Malfoy of everyone here? Well, you might have heard that how we do what we always want to do, but know that is wrong when we get drunk? Like texting your ex,” he looked at Draco to see if he got it, and Draco nodded.  
“So, I mean, I always kind of liked you, like, yeah. Don’t ask me how or when, it’s all messed up and embarrassing and I just, I’m sorry. And last night when you found me I was like, wow I’m so lucky. And I just couldn’t control it anymore, because I didn’t know when else would I find you alone, and no, I didn’t fantasize attacking you when you were alone, I just, you know how it is, we’re supposed to be arch nemeses and stuff and I am pretty sure you hate me, and after last night you must be thinking of how to murder me and all. I was feeling terrible when I woke up and I remembered everything about last night so I talked to the most sensible person in this whole world, Hermione,” he said and Draco finally understood that weird look Granger gave him in Potions.  
“And she said that I should talk to you, and since I have already kissed you, before even confessing, I might as well confess, because what else could go wrong? So, Draco Malfoy - I do feel lonely and I do want someone to be there with me, and I should not assume your sexuality and all, but the thing is I like you a terrible lot and it’s weird and maybe against the rules, but you’re pretty cute and I love your face, even sober. Also yourhandsarebeautifulandyourfaceiswowandijustiloveyousomuchimeanilikeyou.”  
Harry took a deep breath and hid his face in his hands. 

Draco looked at the boy, who was the Chosen one, the one who was in Gryffindor, the one who was fun, and smart and brave. Here he was, saying things which Draco could never even imagine. The best part? He meant it.   
He kept looking at him, because he didn’t know what to say. Harry peeked through his hands. “I thought you left.” He said.  
Draco sh0ook his head. “Why’d you like me?” He said softly.  
“I just said so much!” Harry said, his voice shrill.  
“I know, but like are you sure you’re talking about me?”  
Harry looked at him seriously. “Hey, I do know who I’m talking to, and yes, my feelings for you are real. I’m not playing around.” He said softly.   
Draco stood quietly. Harry walked forward and looked at his hand questioningly. Draco nodded. He held his hands tenderly.   
“Harry, I” Draco started but stopped. It was so embarrassing.   
Harry waited.   
“Okay, so, it did surprise me, what you did yesterday, but i liked it. Not just like, I loved it. And when you went back, all I could think of was how you had just did it for fun, in a drunken stupor. And i hoped you’d forget it, but I also wanted you to talk to me and acknowledge me. I mean, I have always wanted that - for us to be normal, and talk.   
“And then last night was just stupid but good and I mean,yeah I do feel lonely and I’m rambling right now but that’s what you do to me, and I mean, I mean ugh sorry I ju-” but he was cut off mid sentence by Harry plating his lips lightly on his.   
Harry broke free, “I love to hear you talk but I just, couldn’t resist. So you were saying?”  
But Draco moved forward and kissed him again. Hard enough to make Harry stagger back a bit. Draco was the taller one and he leaned down holding Harry by his waist.   
“So, is that a yes?” Harry asked.  
“To?”  
“Us? I mean, like, am I allowed to kiss you?” Harry said.  
Draco smiled shyly.   
“Also,” Harry said with a serious face.  
“Hm?”  
“You called me Harry again.”  
“And you said my full name.”  
“Well, things are changing now.”  
With that, Harry reached up and kissed him again.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something stupid. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts??? Drop them down below if you want.

Sixth year Harry and Draco getting ready for the Quidditch season, and prior to Gryffindor's match against Hufflepuff Draco smirked and said, “You're going to lose, why bother playing?”  
Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes. “Honestly Malfoy at least make your bullying sound a little genuine.”  
“Well, you aren't going to win. I'm just stating the facts. Don't you remember your shoulder got injured while practising?”   
Harry folded his arms and tilted his head to one side, “I wonder how you get to know everything about me.”  
Draco blushed and started to fumble but caught himself in time to say, “well we're arch nemesis of sorts.”  
“Of sorts. Yes.” Harry said, and Draco thought that there was some other meaning to it. “what if I win?” Harry asked, running his fingers through his hair, looking in the mirror.   
“What then? You're going to win, so you tell me. Not that you're actually going to win.” Draco said, looking away before Harry turns towards him.   
“Hm, okay. Let me think,” Harry pretended to think. He touched Draco's shoulder, and picked away the grass stuck to it.   
Draco tried his best to control his heart which was thumping very badly, but also flatlining at the same time.   
“Okay, if I win, you'll kiss me.” Harry said in the end, with a decisive look.   
“What why? What gave you that idea?” Draco fumbled and looked everywhere but at Harry.   
“There are plenty of evidences to support this idea, like -”   
“Okay okay, just because of this bet.”   
“Okay, just because of this bet.” Harry smirked, “now would you say all the best to me, so that I go and win this?”  
“Why'd I like to lose this bet?” Draco said, crossing his arms. I'd love to lose this bet.  
“I want you to lose this bet so badly you know.” that was the last Harry said before he walked past a dying Draco. 

•••

“And this is the final stage of the game and Hufflepuff is giving a tough time to Gryffindor. Their scores are 130-120 and I honestly don't know what to say because I love Gryffindor but well Cedric is kinda cute so yeah- okay okay Professor, only professional commentary.” Lee was his usual self, and everyone was enjoying it. 

Draco spotted Harry concentrating hard. He knew from the beginning that he was going to win, he had just said that to talk to him for a while. He didn't know it would end up like this.   
Not that he was compla-

“And here we have the snitch and oh my god let's see who wins Harry is in the lead but Cedric isn't far behind this is way too exciting but can we end it soon I'm hungry and ohmygodHarrycaughtthesnitchandGryffindorwon!!!!” Lee wasn't able to contain his excitement and neither were others.   
Harry shook hands with Cedric and was soon surrounded by his teammates. 

“Why does it look like you're having a heart attack?” Pansy looked at Draco.   
“Well, Gryffindor won obviously” Blaise said sourly.   
“Yeah, that's why,” Draco said, trying not to smile.   
He saw Harry look at him and they looked at each other until Draco broke away, smiling.   
“You're weird, mate.” Blaise and Pansy said.  
Draco just rolled his eyes. 

Harry doesn't attend the Gryffindor victory party. Draco doesn't go to meet Snape even though he was told to.   
The boys emerge together from the boys bathroom, Draco's hair messy for the first time in his life (and Harry's, well, being the same) hands still over each other.   
“Such a stupid bet,” Draco says breathlessly.   
“Wanna bet on something else?” harry asks, grinning ear to ear.   
“What?”  
“You're going to kiss me again in the next 30-”  
Five minutes later, they're back in the washroom.   
“Malfoy you have a knack for losing bets don't you?”  
He mumbled something in Harry's neck. 

Next week, they have that bet again.   
Only it's Slytherin vs Gryffindor. And whoever loses has to do what the winner says.  
Draco loses. But this time he doesn't fret.   
He flies to Draco and asks, “what do I have to do?”  
Harry smirks. “kiss me,” he says, coming closer, “here.”  
Draco looks around, at the cheering Gryffindors and the quite Slytherins and Dumbledore who is dancing.   
“Well, guess that was the deal,” he says before placing his lips on Harry's lips.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> hope you all are having a great day.  
> if not, don't worry, it'll be fine

# Ten things Harry Potter does which   ~~make me~~   ~~go crazy~~  piss me off ~ by Draco Malfoy, year 6th.

1\. Does not comb his hair, which already seems rough enough. It makes me want to grab hold of him and just fix it.  ~~Not that it looks bad. I just need a reason to touch his hair.~~

2\. Never has his tie the right way. It’s always tilted to the left and Hermione has to always fix it in the morning. By the second lesson, it’s back to what it was.

3\. Does not eat salad. Uses the wrong fork for dessert. Talks a lot during lunch. And quite loudly too.

4\. After every Quidditch practise, pours water all over his head. Apparantly it’s a muggle thing. I’ve seen it in the cinemas. That’s just wastage of water.  ~~His shoulders look so good. Also he’s getting muscular day by day.~~

5\. Gets embarrassed when girls approach him. Or guys even, at hogsmeade. But last time he was talking to that waitress at Three Broomsticks quite intently, with a wide smile on his face. She was laughing out loud. I just don’t understand him.  ~~He could talk to me and I could laugh if he wants.~~

6\. Says he wants someone to accompany him when that Weasel and that smart friend of his (won’t say the word, I don’t want to hurt him) on dates, and it need not be a girl.  ~~But never says what kind of people he’s into.~~

7\. Winked at Blaise when he found out he is also into guys. ~~I AM INTO GUYS TOO, SPECIFICALLY YOU~~

8\. Forgets his books in the class all the time and all the girls jump on his desk in order to give it to him. He doesn’t even look at them.  ~~How can someone be so desperate?~~

9\. Touched my shoulder yesterday but ignored me when I looked at him. Also, he came close to me while he was practising for Quidditch when I was in the spectator area and asked me how was I. Then he proceedes to look into my parchment paper when we were sitting in Potions, saying he needed to cross check the ingredients.  ~~What do you want, stop sending mixed signals Potter!~~

10\. Sat on Fred’s lap because Ron wasn’t giving him space and pretended to snog him. Fred played along. They caught me looking at him, so I just rolled my eyes.  ~~Does he like Fred?~~

Harry Potter pisses me off in general and I don’t like that.

~~~~~

_I don’t think I’m the only one who forgets their stuff in classes Malfoy._

_And as a matter of fact, I am single, I’m into dudes too, and no, I don’t like Fred and maybe you should come and touch my hair to see if it really is that rough or not. My grandfather was responsible for the revolution in the hair industry so come on, give me a break._

_Hope you don’t mind me sitting by your side during supper. So that we can figure out what I should do as to not piss you off._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey??? Have a good day


End file.
